Telmah & LOTR's Fellowship
by Sheila1
Summary: Just a funny thing. Please R&R Leave flamers if you must.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the LOTR characters. Telmah and the new characters I'm making ARE mine though. R&R!  
  
"The one day I get a break they banish me so I can't come back ...I don't understand though... why a hobbit?!" I screamed from a kneeling position on a rock.  
  
"Who goes there!" A male elven voice said.  
  
"Who do you think?" I said using some of my powers to camouflage.  
  
"I'm not sure. Do we nine know you?" Nine people came into the clearing.  
  
"Oh, the fellowship! That was my assignment ...until they kicked me out. I didn't know you weren't supposed to hurt other gods." My voice came from no where in particular.  
  
"Where are you show yourself! Who are you! What assignment?"  
  
Appearing, I looked at the fellowship. "Well if you must know, I am here. My name is Telmah. Don't you know that?" I gave a wide grin.  
  
"Were you named after the goddess Telmah?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Vanishing, I appeared in front of Aragorn. "Not named after. Am."  
  
They all looked at me. "What? Never seen a goddess, banished for eternity, in a hobbit body, and still have her powers?" Judging by their looks I had to guess no. "Ok. They didn't want me to be up there for a while because I hurt my sister's suitor who cheated on her. I had to help her ok?"  
  
Not wanting to upset me they all nodded. "Ok now off to that ...mountain! Ok so I don't keep up with the names." I said loudly.  
  
I hate having to walk behind people. Said an angry me. Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder. Looking I saw the Frodo hobbit. Having an inquisitive look on my face, he smiled at my. "You seemed like you needed company." He said kindly.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness. I do not see why you would want to stay back here with myself though." I said, hearing a voice in my head.  
  
"I have some mean in me. Not much though, so I want to be kind." Frodo said.  
  
"Hold on will you?"  
  
Looking at me he nodded. : Hello? : I asked the voice in my head.  
  
: Hey! What are you doing down there? I thought you belonged up here! Oh yeah you did something stupid! :  
  
: Sister! : I said completely stopping in the road. Everyone turned to look at me. : I was trying to help you, I'll have you know! :  
  
: Help me from what? My feelings for Ytnuob? :  
  
: He was cheating on you! :  
  
: Sorry got to go. No one wants me to talk to you. Bye! : Then she was gone.  
  
"Dammit!" I said pounding the ground and leaving a crater as wide was an orc was tall, which was impressive in my hobbit form then. Usually I could make one a lot larger.  
  
"What's wrong?" Frodo asked, looking nervously at the crater.  
  
"That was my sister. Gloating and making fun of my mistakes. This is the third time I've had to come to this deranged world! She now can't talk to me without getting permission from others! My own sister!"  
  
"That sounds ...bad." Legolas said.  
  
"Auta miqula orqu!" I said in elvish to Legolas.  
  
"Did you just tell me to 'go kiss an orc?'"  
  
"Yes now leave me be!" I said angrily.  
  
"I shall not. No hobbit talks to me that way!" Legolas said.  
  
Using a minimal amount of my powers I made him turn around and start walking toward the place they were to go. "Start walking all of you!"  
  
They all suddenly started walking ...except for Frodo who staid back to walk with me. "Have you not seen or heard anything I've said? Shouldn't you run and be frightened?"  
  
"Well ...I would but ...you need company." He gave me a shaky smile.  
  
Is anyone this ...caring? I thought. "Are you really the goddess or terror?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well I was last time I knew."  
  
"It doesn't seem like it." He said.  
  
Flicking my black hair I looked him hard in the eyes, with my black eyes and white pupils. He shuddered. "I guess you are."  
  
"What did you see in my eyes?" I asked.  
  
"The galaxy ...and everything burning, my friends dying, and no one alive but me ...and someone else. I don't know who." Frodo said. 


End file.
